


Answer/Oath

by raktajinos



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaton is a badass, Future Fic, Gen, so is Marin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something powerful is coming to Beacon Hills and Deaton asks his sister to chose a side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer/Oath

**Author's Note:**

> For fullmoonficlet on livejournal; prompt was 'late'. I'm thinking about expanding this maybe, I dunno. I love Alan and Marin though, a lot, so any chance to write/read them is appreciated.

“What do you see?” Marin said, coming up behind her brother, leaning on the adjacent door frame.

“Nothing” he said simply, turning his head slightly to look at her, taking in the concerned look on her face that must have been mirrored on his own. 

A silence stretched between them as they stared out into the night, gaze stretching to the edge of the forest. There was a slight breeze in the air, bringing in a chill crispness to the summer evening; fall was on the horizon. 

“A bit late for fall isn’t it” she stated; they’d been doing this long enough to know the natural rhythm of the earth, the reliability of the seasons, the necessity for cyclical renewal. 

“Yes. Something is wrong” he confessed. And something was; the whispers of fall and winter should have been in the air weeks ago, the slight shift in nature that only his kind were able to detect, a rhythm they were connected to. Any shift or deviation was felt by his people; a way for them to advise, prepare and survive. 

“Something is coming” Marin corrected. 

Deaton nodded, she was right; something was coming. Something ancient, more ancient than what they’d dealt with before and something equally more powerful. The activities of the last few months had put Beacon Hills on the supernatural map, and he knew it was a matter of time before it acted as a literal beacon for all thing mystical and powerful. 

“You’ll need to prepare him” 

“I will” he replied confidently, knowing he’d do everything in his power to ensure Scott was ready for whatever was coming. 

“Will you help?” he asked his sister, asking her to draw a line in the sand.

She turned to look at him as if searching for duplicity in his eyes, and then returned her gaze back out into the night.

“Yes”

Deaton nodded, pleased; it was not an answer, it was an oath. She would help him, help Scott. Help them all.


End file.
